Elise Deauxnim
CantFaketheFunk 34. Elise Deauxnim/Misty Fey For someone who they built up for three games, you'd think she'd have done a bit more. Still, I can't exactly put my finger on it, but I really liked her. You could tell that what she was doing she was doing out of love for her daughter, even though I wish she'd have, uh, actually SAID something to Maya before, er, dying. Plus, she was really sweet to Pearly. And she has an awesome theme song. ---- Cloud and Squall 21st: Misty Fey Appearances: 3-5 Favorite Quote: None Misty Fey a.k.a Elise Deauxnim. Who knew that the once famous master of the kurain channeling technique would become a children's book author? She lost her credibility because of a ghost that didn't know the truth. Misty Fey spawned two great children, who are obviously in my top 20. But there are a few things I'll never get about her. First, why didn't she go to Phoenix for help? He seemed to be very close to Maya, something she should have seen. Even if Armando didn't want to go to Nick, she should have wanted to. Second, why she didn't want to spend more time with Maya. Third, why she didn't try to deal with things in a much better way than she did. Protecting her daughter was important- but there were so many better ways of going about it. In the end, it cost her, her life. Of course I have to admire her for how much she was willing to risk. But I don't think her plan was too well thought out. At least before the series moved on, we found out her fate. It was something that seemed to be very important. Without her, a lot of things in the series never would have happened. Without her, Redd White never would've released the information about DL-6, and caused Mia to become an attorney. Mia never would've realized that Dhalia had tried to frame Terry Fawles. Mia would've never saved Phoenix Wright from his first case. She never would've become a lawyer, which would've meant that even if Phoenix had been saved, he would've had a different mentor than Mia. There are some things I admire about Misty. How she ran away, and all that. I still don't get why if they thought she was dead, they didn't try channeling her spirit. I mean don't they have faith in their own technique? I like how she just showed up. I didn't really figure out her identity until she was already dead. I really liked Misty Fey. But not quite enough to put her into the top 20. ---- DNEA 32. Misty Fey/Elise Deauxnim She makes pictures books. C'mon, that's badass. Oh, and she's supposed to have some great relevance and instead gets 45 seconds of screentime. Lame, but still... PICTURE BOOKS ---- Naye745 37. Misty Fey/Elise Deauxnim "elise" was really nice in 3-5 for the short time you got to know her; i like her character a lot, so i guess only for a lack of getting to know her is she this low. ---- Paratroopa1 35. Misty Fey Hey look, it's the ultimate loser of the first PW save contest. She gained more popularity pretty quickly in PW3. She doesn't show up for long, but she seems like such a nice, caring old woman. Then she dies, which totally sucks, because she's such a nice, caring old woman. Then you find out that she's not Elise Deauxnim, but actually Misty Fey. Oh snap. Pretty good plot twist right there, though probably a bit predictable by the time it's finally revealed, since really, you gotta see it coming that she's not just another random victim. What made me really like her, though, was the realization that SHE CARRIES A SWORD CONCEALED IN A STAFF EVERYWHERE SHE GOES. HOLY ****! That is like, the most awesome weapon I've ever seen. Her staff looks pretty awesome and looks like it could probably take someone out by itself, but there's a sword hidden inside it? Huge style points there. For an old lady, she's ready to kick some ****ing ass if you get in her way. Truly, she is a descendant of the equally ass-kicking (or so I assume) Ami Fey. It's too bad she died before she could cut somebody's head off. ---- SSBM_Guy 65. Elise Deauxnium http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/elice.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/TAT/ElisePhoto.png Case(s): DL-6, 3-5 (Mentioned in Case 1-2 and 1-4) So...Elise is one of the more interesting victims. I mean, she's Misty Fey. And we know how important Misty is to the series. But...unfortunately, we never see much of Misty. We only got to see of a little of she acts. Also, she really got destroyed in the murder. I mean, really. First, she got backstabbed (Literally.) by her friend...all the way. Like, she just didn't get barely stabbed. She was stabbed all the way until the blade. Then, she was burned (Or...I think she was. That's what the photo shows.) and thrown off the bridge. Then, she slams into a cliff. And then, she gets carried away and stabbed AGAIN. Seriously. What. And remember that this all happened when it's FREEZING COLD, too. Yeah...that's gotta hurt. ---- transience 60. Elisa Deauxnim - this is a little low, but it's because she disappointed me so much - three games of hype about the great Misty Fey and she says two lines and dies, what a joke - fortunately the case surrounding her was pretty cool but god damn, people talked about Misty Fey ten times more than she had lines ---- WiggumFan267 53. Elise Deauxnim/Misty Fey Needs more screen time... wow. I can't believe she was just there and gone and didn't even tell Maya or Pearl who she was or react at all/have any surprise at seeing them... She seemed nice though, and she did some cool stuff to stop the lols that is Morgan. ---- Leonhart4 36. Elise Deauxnim (Misty Fey) The Good: This is a character who is full of intrigue. Her backstory is great, and many things that happened in the Ace Attorney universe are related to Misty Fey. When you meet her, she's very nice and I can't help but like her instantly. I've gotta admire her resolve and determination to protect Maya at all costs. You can tell that she cares a lot about her. Plus, she took on Larry as an apprentice, so she's got to have some good taste! Not to mention, she has an awesome theme. The Best: When I found out that Misty Fey had channeled Dahlia instead of Pearl and that was how she got killed, that was a "Whoa" moment. That was one of the biggest twists in a case full of big twists. Also, finding out she was carrying a sword-cane (or was it a cane-sword) is hardcore. The Bad: Okay, you hear about her for three games, you meet her and don't even realize it, and you don't even figure it out until after she's dead. That just seems a bit anticlimactic to me. I mean, she barely says anything, and she's posing as a children's book illustrator? I dunno, that's just kinda lame. It just seems like a major character like Misty Fey should get more screen time than that. The Worst: I know she explains why she never revealed herself to Maya, but I thought that was a bad move. You haven't seen your daughter in 15 years, and she doesn't even know what happened to you. It just feels like you ought to say something to her. Maybe there's just something I'm not understanding. Category:Fictional characters